102315-Sideline-Report
allodicTemperament AT began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 02:47 -- AT: LLibby? SO: T.T . o O ( What do you require, Lorrea? ) AT: Nothing, forr the moment, but I'd meant to ask you how it went with Serrios? SO: T.T . o O ( He told me there was no need for an apology. He is too kind. ) AT: About what? SO: T.T . o O ( My infidelities. ) AT: What AT: Oh. AT: ... Whille I think I underrstand what you're saying, I don't AT: Fullly underrstand SO: T.T . o O ( In my culture developing feelings for someone other than your future partner is taboo ) SO: T.T . o O ( I asked Serios for forgiveness. ) SO: T.T . o O ( he informed me that it is expected in Troll Culture. ) AT: So is the being ablle to view rellationships commonpllace? SO: T.T . o O ( no. ) AT: ... Then how woulld you know? SO: T.T . o O ( Know what? ) AT: Who yourr futurre parrtnerr woulld be? SO: T.T . o O ( Because I saw enough of other people's relationships. ) SO: T.T . o O ( To see the cord form for my own ) AT: I meant, if you werren't ablle to see them? SO: T.T . o O ( Oh, then I would wait until someone completed my primer ) AT: Beforre develloping any feellings? SO: T.T . o O ( Feelings are irrelevant to our relationships ) AT: I see. AT: I spoke with Carrayx AT: Perr yourr advice AT: Thank you forr that SO: T.T . o O ( Don't worry over it. I assume it went well? ) AT: I bellieve that it did AT: I mean it was kind of ridicullous on everry frront to be honest SO: T.T . o O ( Are you happy? ) AT: I'm not surre AT: I'm happy about that but everrything ellse makes it morre difficullt SO: T.T . o O ( Oh? ) AT: I feell as though my moirrailllegiance with Nyarrlla may have wound up one-sided in a way AT: Which is to say that he makes it nearrlly impossiblle to stop him frrom doing stupid things SO: T.T . o O ( You should tell him that. ) SO: T.T . o O ( While he's busy lecturing me for telling Carayx about his flushed relationship with Aaisha. ) AT: What AT: Therre's AT: That's a thing? AT: See this is kind of exactlly what I'm tallking about SO: T.T . o O ( yes. After turning me down he didn't even wait till I'd had time to throw away the tissues before throwing hearts at her. ) AT: But they've AT: I don't underrstand. AT: They've onlly known each otherr forr a numberr of nights SO: T.T . o O ( Let me attempt to be brief. I confessed my flushed feelings for Nyarla. And he turned me down. ) SO: T.T . o O ( then he spoke with Aaisha ) SO: T.T . o O ( And they made this symbol at each other: <3 ) SO: T.T . o O ( after trash talking me for a goodly portion of the time. ) AT: I underrstand AT: I mean I allso don't underrstand because somehow he manages to both be incrrediblly simplle and allso absollutelly bafflling. SO: T.T . o O ( He does not like me. I understand that. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I am hurt by his callousness, but moreso that he was aware of Carayx's possible flushcrush on the Heiress ) SO: T.T . o O ( And pursued it anyway ) SO: T.T . o O ( I informed Carayx. ) SO: T.T . o O ( And now he's angry ) AT: I see. SO: T.T . o O ( I was under the impression that Moirails looked out for each other. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I know no one trusts me, that's why I gave her the Log. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Rather than just telling her. ) SO: T.T . o O ( So she'd have concrete proof. ) AT: Arre you cerrtain that no one trrusts you SO: T.T . o O ( I would show you the log, but apparently I'm terrible for having pulled it for Carayx. ) AT: I'm not surre that it woulld be right forr me to read it regarrdlless AT: Aggrravation spongeworrm orr not he's stilll my Moirraill. SO: T.T . o O ( Why not? ) SO: T.T . o O ( Aah, that's true ) SO: T.T . o O ( I'm sorry for being angry about him in your presence. ) AT: No SO: T.T . o O ( I have been so focused on my own problems. ) AT: Therre is no prrobllem with that AT: It's easierr forr me to hellp him hellp himsellf if I know why peoplle arre angrry with him SO: T.T . o O ( Still. he's your Moirail ) AT: And even if he'lll abuse the trrust of otherrs, I'lll not do that to him. AT: I am not distrressed by yourr pointing out what he has done wrrong AT: Maybe eventuallly I can get him to stop making peoplle angrry at him AT: He's going to get himsellf killled SO: T.T . o O ( No. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I will not allow that ) SO: T.T . o O ( Not so long as I live. ) AT: Welll AT: It'lll take the both of us by my estimate AT: Frranklly I'm not surre how he's made it this farr alll things considerred SO: T.T . o O ( He is very smart, but not very wise. ) SO: T.T . o O ( And he hates me. ) AT: I'd llike to apollogize AT: Not to say that I caused this AT: But forr having it happen SO: T.T . o O ( No. It's not your fault ) AT: But I can stilll regrret it AT: I'm going to see if I can tallk to them AT: I'lll tallk to you llaterr, LLibby -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling sanguineOracle SO at 03:35 -- Category:Libby Category:Lorrea